Be here for me
by swimmer-fins
Summary: hilary has a secret she's hidden for yrs but is soon discoverd by tyson who is eager to find out and won't leave hilary alone till she tells him but somethings got to give and it's not only the secret, but their hearts as well
1. outburst

Non of these characters are mine though I wish they were. Be aware of bad writing and story plot please review.

I just started out so please send in your reviews i'll be waiting peace

* * *

**Be Here for Me**

"Tyson!" "I'm sorry Hilary i will never do that again." "Of course not because i'm never speaking to you again""Hilary wait i'm sorry" Hilary ran off towards home.

h pov

Stupid Tyson hasn't he figured out how private i am. And just when we were starting to get along too. Hilary started to think about the previous days_ flashback_: It all started in class when the teacher started to pair us off to do our essays on our feelings. (how stupid is that) well anyways. I was deep in thought while i was writing and with out realizing it i was writing about my family. I turned around and saw tyson glancing at my paper. "tyson mind your own paper" i screeched "but hilary we're supposed to be working together your suppose to give me feed back on my paper and you on mind so..." Tyson snatched the paper from my hand and strated to read it. My mind started to cloud over with anger and tears started to drip from my eyes. I looked at Tyson as he started to read my feelings like a book about how broken my family really is. His face was shock and then turned sad as he kept on reading. when he finished he turned to me with a face full of concern. That's when i bolted out of class with everybody left to wonder what had just happen and Tyson to chace after me.


	2. chapter2

I'm back sorry for taking so long to update had a trillion stuff to do. Kind of ironic since it' april vacation. Some vacation this wether completly ruin my plans. Arggggggg! **_i'm a horrible speller so please excues me_**

* * *

Hillary ran up toards the school's roof and sat against a fence away from the door. She started to cry louder and harder trying to fight the pain inside her, but it kept on coming back. 

**Tyson's pov**

"Hillary!" i screamed. "Somethings is going on with you and i'm going to find out what. What's the deal with your family? and come to think about it how come we've never seen them before? He ran up thel ast flight of stairs.Frustrated,"OOH!, how come you never told me before aren't we good friends... " "But don't worry Hills i'm coming i won't let anything hurt you." He thought last before opening the door and hearing the cry of a hurt dove.

**Normal pov.**

"Hillary are you okay" said Tyson as he ran toawrds the slumped figure on the concrete. Hillary kept on sobbing Tyson sat next to her. "Please Hill's what's going on, tell me what's wrong, don't cry i want to help" he said in an concerend but tense voice that showed he wasn't going anywhere till she told him. She kept on sobbing but the tears had subsided and only whimpers could be heard from her trembling mouth."Go away!"she suddenly secreamed "please just go way" Hillary burst into tears again cluthching her ears with her hands. "I'm not going anywhere" he said in a wearily leveld tone. Tyson wrapped his arms around her caringly "i'm not leaving you like this Hills" he spoke softly "i'm not" She leaned in toward him and they stayed that way. They watched as the kids filed out of the school and they watched the sun set.One through a blurred vision the other with a tense gaze. They stayed that way,Hillary cried herself to sleep in his arms and was able to sleep peacefully Tyson stayed up all night long watching Hillary. Trying to figure out some sort of mysterie.

Morning came with the vengence. The intense glare of the sun woke Hillary up from her slumber. She turned her head upwards and was met with a lazy smile from Tyson. "Morning Hill's had a nice sleep?" "mhmp" silece. Tyson's face turned into an intense gaze as he looked at her. Hilary looked away from him _"he knows somethings going on but i can't look at him... i can't tell him" "but i know i can trust him, plus he won't leave me alone if i don't tell him..."_ "Hillary!" her train of thoghts were interupted. "Want breakfast?" he said in an easygoing way that surprised Hillary. She turned to him confusion written on her face and broke out into a grin. "yes"

"I was thinking _**ihop**_ or maybe **_the morning_** where do you want to go?"

"_**the morning**_ souns good?" Hillary said unsurely

"but _**ihop**_ has a great selection of toppings and..." Tyson was interupted by Hillary who was looking at him very unsurely.

"aren't you going to..." "i think it's better to forget about it at the moment and just clear are minds unless you want to talk about it know" Hillary understood now he was giving her space and was willing to wait till Hillary was comfortable telling him. _"he can be real sweet when he wants to"_ hilary thought to herself.

* * *

in the next chapter kenny will be in it and the guys will hopefully make an appearence. i would also like to say that ihop is only used as a placement it's not mine and anything ruefully i might have said is unintentional and i'm not capping on it. the morning however i made up so i can do whatever and that's about it. will be changing the tittle summary and possibly make some alternations on chap2 buh bye for know! 


	3. Chapter 3

9 am

hilary and tyson were making their way to the morning after arguing over who had the best pancakes _**Previously:**_ "i can't believe you think i hop has the best blueberry pancakes" said hilary incrediously.

"because they do and they put more bacon!" yelled Tyson.

"Yeah well they shouldn't cover the _whole_ plate with bacon, and the pancakes are _so_ drenched in syrup their soggy, and i don't like s**_oggy pancakes!. _**screeched Hilary.

"okay, okay calm down hil, we will go to **the morning.** _Sheesh_ _and they say i'm the food fanatic" _Tyson murmered under his breath.

"you said something Tyson!" yelled Hilary who was suddenly surrounded by an aura of fire that set a cat on fire and exploded when it walked by her.

"n..n..n..no Hilary" Tyson said in a low voice fearing for his life. " Okay! let's go! shouted Hilary and dragged him by the collar all the way towards **the morning.** _**Now:**_

Tyson sat across from Hilary at the quaint little cafe his eyes shinning bright at all the possibilities pointing to Hilary at what he will oreder till he found another one that caught his attention even more.

"aagh i don't know what to get it all sounds pretty good" said Tyson

"well i'm having the blueberry pancake dish it's the one i always get and it's my favourite"

"can i just order one of everything"

"not unless you want me to add running five miles to your day every day" hilary said deviously

"i think i'll just have what you orderd"

the waitress came by and took their orders all the while giving Tyson the look "Can she be any more obvious. Seriously, she's practicly shoving her breast up his face, uggh and he's just standing their not saying anything" the waitress left leaving a very pissed off Hilary at her wake.

"Hilary are you okay you look red around the face" said Tyson

"Tyson why didn't you say something to that women"

"huh? what ohh about her ..." said Tyson his turning red. "I just wanted to save her the embarrsment, and i was tring to distant myself from her"

"sure didn't seem like it. Or maybe you just like having women oogle you and put their body parts under your nose!" said Hilary her temper on edge.

"am not. Wait a minut your jelous" "am not" said hilary annoyed."yes you are of course i don't blame you, i have a lot to be desired." "what? now your just being big headed Tyson" "hey i'm not the one who got jealous" "whatever Tyson...i guess i would be big headed too if anybody would pay me that type of attention..._not that they would"_ she thought her face falterd a bit. _Hmmb she turned sad all of a sudden doesn't she see she's just as beutiful as the stars at night and that anybody will be crazy not to love her off the batt. Her personalitie is infectious like that. Why is her self esteem so low?_

"You know Hilary, most people only like me because i'm a big beyblade star but you have people who really like you for you and you make anybody want to be your friend. And they all pay attention to you they would be crazy not too."

"...thanks Tyson, that was real sweet" Hilary asid her face flushed.

"and by the way Hilary don't worry she's not my type" Tyson smiled directly at Hilary his eyes had a gleam to it.Hilary turned a few shades of red.

* * *

sorry for taking so long i had writer's block. also if you're following the story don't forget i'm still in the flashback from the first chapter keep that in mind it will be important to the ending of the story 


	4. Chapter 4

Again sorry for the short update i got wrapped up making this chapter i had few ideas of how this chapter should go and i didn't know which one to pick. I also don't know when i'll be updating because my computer has been acting up and the only way i've been able to update this story is because i'm in penn state writing from my dad's computer.

* * *

1:56pm still in the morning just talking

"hahahahaha okay Tyson stop my sides are starting to hurt"muffled out Hilary

"okay, hey Hilary how did you learn to cook. i mean you're always making food for us at home and it's great. The food you cook is awesome but i don't think most girls know how to cook at our age their just starting to learn". Said Tyson. Silence. "Hilary"

"oh sorry your question just caught me off guard...well in my family their where 4 of us childrem plus my parents and my mom always had to go out on errands and it took a while to cook for all of us, all alone. So if any of us were passing by the kitchen she would ask us to get something out of fridge or to stir this an chop that. Especially me because i always wanted to be with her. I soon became her assistant cook and any time you passed by the kitchen you would see us cooking and talking, and without meaning to i learned cook."

"wow you and your mom must have shared some happy momments in that kitchen. It must be nice i don't have any special memmories of my mom because she died when i was one. I always wondered how it would be like to have one." Silence. "Not that i ever regrett my life, grandpa is a good parent and i always have a blast with him." Tyson said sincerely. Hilary gave him a smile,

"uh umm Tyson, you don't have to answer if you don't want too, but how did yor mom died?"

"she had gotten very ill with a high tempeture. After one week thay had to take her to the hospital and she died."

"oh sorry""no, it's okay. i know their are worse ways she could have died and even worser things that could happen" Tyson said and looked directly at Hilary while he said it. she burst into tears and ran off again.

t pov

"Hilary. not again i tried to get you to open up by telling you about my problem but you won't face yours. and if you don't face yours how do you expect for things to get better. I just wish you would tell me. what did you mean by "_their were 4 for of us_"".

Tyson walked out of the morning. _Hilary i don't know where you are but i'm not going go after you, you have to face this on your own untill you are sure enough to come and ask for my help. I'll be waiting. _Tyson walked off towads home.

h pov

hilary was laying against a stone bridge on the floor her face shedding tears onto the already flowing river. Memories of her past flashing past till this point in time. After a while her tears became a trickle her eyes mezmirized by the water started to think_. My reality is to hard to face most kids my age don't have to deal with this type trama their biggest worry dressing up to go to school. But i cant give up yes my circumstances are horrible but what about other peoples who have to fight all their lives and i just got to confront my problem and everything will be okay. What will they think of me just giving up what will tyson think. The way he said "their are worser things that could happen" his eyes looking right into me he knew that i was hiding something but was telling me not to give up at._ hm..hm..hm (brething) Hilary stood up making her way home. She'd been their for hours already.

* * *

at home 5pm 

"hello mom." Hilary spoke softly unsure of how her mother will react, that she never came home last night from school. Or if she noticed a all.

"hilary is that you? where have you ben? are you okay?..hilary's mom asked rapidly in a tired voice that showed a hint of concern.

"I'm okay mom i...just had to clear somethings. So what have you ben doing?" Hilary asked. Ms Tatitibana just nodded not bothering to question her daughters whereabouts.

"Just, cleaning. Tryng to find a place to put the stuff your...sister left behind." She sighed and looked away. She moved towards the kitchen "The foods ready, go get Haru" Hilary made her way up the stairs and stoped to look at her mother the events of before have made age show in her face she didn't know how long her mother would last like this.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry it took so long to update well here it is here. i must warn you it's a very dramatic sad chappy.

* * *

Night time 

It was very still and quiet that night on cherry blossom st. To the left corner of this street stood a beautiful pale pink house where the moon bestows its light on. And anybody who would happen to pass by would stop and stare without knowing why they were so drawn to it.

To the people who lived on cherry blossom st. they would say there stands a house every one new well. They new the story everybody did. It's the house full of memories ...and one tragic nightmare. Where one family so happy and full of life and love used to live. One mother and father both loved and respected in their community. They had four kids.

The eldest was a daring but good boy who always seemed to be in trouble. He had a great sense of humor and was very protective of his younger siblings.

The second child was a girl. She was very beautiful and so charming. Who's' charismatic and affectionate ways could make any stranger want to be her friend.

The youngest a boy of sports and wit loved to engage in physical activities. He was the most competitive of all of them and the sweetheart of the family.

But the one that everybody always mentioned was the third one. A girl. She was quite the character, fiesty and sweet with always something to say and not alway in a good way. She was very intelligent and had the same air about her like her mother. She walked straight with purpose and dignity. Unfazed by anything and daring anybody to get in her way. Her voice was joy and her laughter rang through every corner of that neighborhood and put smiles on all of their faces.

The house itself was always full of noise. People coming in and out, slamming doors, squeals, and squabbles among the family members. Not to mention the laughter and music the kids played loudly. And the noise they made when they were together in a room. The house always felt family like and eviting.

But then the people would say they never heard the noise of family coming from the house anymore or the laughter of the girl ever again.

* * *

House 

"Haru! come down dinners ready"... "Haru"... Hilary had called down for her brother but yet had to receive an answer. She decide to go up herself and see what was keeping him.

In his room

A little boy of 12 sat in the middle of a room on a rug. Oddly still especially for this boy who loved to move. Spread around him were his most prized possesions: a pair of soccer cleats and a box full of pictures. Pictures of what used to be, of loved ones and special moments. One picture in particular stood out the most it layed in his hand and he stared at it lost in thought. Different emotions played across his face.

Haru looked at the picture intesly, it was a picture of his family two years ago._We looked like the poster family for the perfect family. We were, the perfect family. _It was taken at the beach on a sunny day. In the back stood their parents; his mom was leaning against his dad her arms wrapped around his. Her face was flushed with an open smile and his was broad and could swallow you hole. His oldest sister Sayuki was bent down to towards his height and they had their arms wrapped around each other in an embrace their faces cheek to cheek and smile to smile. Next to them was Hilary and Sephan the oldest of the bunch. He had Hilary at a head lock her mouth open wide in smile pertending to be annoyed at Sephan who was snickering at the camera in his amusement of her. A smile cross Haru's face. _It seems like a whole world away now. How much have things changed now; ever since that day nothings been the same. _He looked over at his dad. Old memories resurfacing. A tear threatening drop. He hold it back.

_You were supposed to be helping me train for a spot on the team, you used to push me hard it was my dream to play at the championships you wanted to make sure i fufilled that dream. It was both of our dream. Ever since i said i wanted to play soccer you've been supporting me. The others did too but you were the main one making me practice till i was sore all over. I didn't mind you pushing me hard and making me play till i was inmobile; because those moments we shared meant everything to me. It made soccer that much important to me and gave me strenght to go the extra mile. _

_Tomorows the day i'm supposed to be trying out for the team but i'm not going to. _A tear slid down Haru's pained face._ Ever since you left i'v lost my spirit to play. It's hollow now my dream. Everytime i practice all i can see is you in the horizon and then disappearing. All those time spent together will never be again AND I'M REMEMBERED EVERYTIME I KICK THAT BALL! _he croaked... crying.

_I miss you ..._

_I missed playing soccer together, and going out for drives, sneaking in ice cream in the middle of the night when wer're supposed be sleeping. I miss that and our family._

_our family when you disappeared that day we all fell apart i see it in moms eyes everyday you leaving and then the tension building in the house until finally ...we crumbled. Sephan would stay out all night who knows where and skip school, until the police threw him in jail wasn't even his fault...Sayuki she became sad and angry and unstable , always running on high energy she would get into argumets with mom and us until she couldn't take the crazines anymore and ran away._

_It got real quiet when she left. Now it was just Hillary mom and me.Oddly enough Hilary became quieter she only talks to check in on how were doing and making sure things keep on going in the house. She took charge after you left: mom is gone or so it seems, she doesn't care anymore about anything she's off in her own place probably replaying the events that happened in her head, she always seems on verge of crying. _

_Hilary does her best but she seems hollow: sadness is what her smile is. Me and her have gotten closer since all this but i can't take it seeing her like this it makes me sad and with everything thats happened i feel like i can't go on anymore. i always thought at least the rest of us could still be a family but know i realize it will never happen _

and with that Haru let the picture drop into the shoe box along with his piece of hope. His face was washed out with tears and he was shaking involuntary.

He got up and left just as Hilary was about to knock in the door.

"Oh Haru i was just coming to get you, you didn't come down after i call you. What are...?" said Hillary.

"Nothing mind your own business" he replied cooly.

She put a hand on his shoulder "Are you ok i..." smack Haru pushed aside her hand. "Leave me alone! i don't need you looking out for me i can take care of myself. And what i do is my business" His eyes were hard as he glared at her eyes cold as ice.

Hilary gasped too stunned to speak she watched him go down. _Haru he's never been this way with me before what changed? He's so different from the last time i saw him. What he said. _choke. he was so cold his eyes they were hollow... as if he'd lost everything can it be you've lost all hope? Hilary was about to start crying when she went into his room. Her eyes caught sight of the picture. _He lost all hope"_Oh Haru!"

_

* * *

_

**sorry** know it was kind of corny but i seem to have become writer handicap. i wrote 3 different versions of this chapter and didn't like none of them so i threw them all out it wasn't till later i figured out the 1 one was just perfect this is sort of a recreation not as good as the first though

review back and tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

hello everybody i'm back! this time around for sure the boys are going to be in it.

Maybe a little humor at the biggining who knows? but first the disclaimer since now i'm going to be including the boys i think its more needed so

_**Disclaimer:**_ i do not own beyblade or any of the characters this is purely fanfiction only i only own the plot.

and now on with the show.

wait! question is the genre right i'm not sure because some romance is going to go on should i change it?

now really on with the fic.

* * *

Tyson walked up the steps of the dojo thinking of the days events. He contemplated things. "_It used to be Hilary was always the one to cheer us up, now Hilary is the one that needs our support but she doesn't want it. How hypocrite of her. But why?"_Tyson reached the top of the landing and reached for the knob when he heared the familiar voice of the guys.

_"That 's odd why are the guys here ?"_ "Hello". He entered the living room. Sitting on the floor was Kai, Max, Ray, Kenny, and his grandpa they all had worried looks on their faces. "Tyson" they all said at once. "Tyson, where have you been? i was so worried little dude" grandpa asked

"yeah we've been looking all over for you buddy" Max said

Ray walked over to Tyson "when grandpa called us, and asked us if were with you, and none us where. We knew something was up"

"where were you Tyson? i never saw you leave the school and..." "calm down Kenny, it's no big deal. i just had some stuff to take care of"

"so, where were you Tyson" asked Kai. "Huh, not you too Kai. I never ask you where you going, you just leave." "Actually Tyson, you always do ask me where i'm going and unlike me this not something normal for you to do". grandpa leapt from the floor with his kane, right on to Tyson's neck." Tyson, this is no joke! You just don't go to school and not come back till the next day, without so much as a phone call."

"ohh i'm sorry grandpa, i didn't mean to worry you" Tyson pushed away the kane from his neck. Yawn "Well okay, i'll tell you tommorow. I'm tired, i think i'm going to hit the hay. Night". Ray put a hand in front of Tysons chest. "Not so fast Tyson, you owe us an explanation and you're not going anywhere until you tell us where you went."A smirk went across Kai's face. "so you either tell us or we'll make you"

Tyson sweat droped, he made a run for it and the guys ran after. Grandpa pumped his kane in the air. "No mercyyyyyyy!" He screamed and chased after them.

Max in the lead." Heere! chikin, chikin!"

"Ha ha" Ray laughed

Max made a jump at Tyson but he jumped on top of the kitchen table sending Max crashing into a cabinet.

"auugh, that... hurt" Max whimpered.

"nice one Max but let the pro show you how it's done. Where i'm from animals always get loose from their pens and they'll call me! the Chiken Man!, to get them all back." Ray made a superhero stance. Kai rolled his eyes and Max giggled. "Chiken man!" Tyson burst out laughing.

"Just watch" said, Ray a serious look on his face.

"Let's see what you're made of Chicken Man! paok, paok paok,paok!" Tyson hoped off the table and ran into the hallways of the dojo.

"i got you know Tyson" Ray said and turned the corner at the left.

"huh were did he go" Max looked back at where Ray diasapeared off too.

"Max, look out!" kai yelled

"Kai"

"you almost hit a wall watch were you're running" Kai sped off only inches away now from Tyson. A smirk played on Kai's lips.

Tyson felt somebody's presence behind him and turn to see Kai, merely an arms lenghth away and turned the corner.

"nice one Kai but if you're going to catch me you're going to have to do better than that."

Tyson proceded to run into his room where ray was eagerly awaiting him. Gasp "huh ray?" "I got you know" Ray jumped out towards Tyson just as the guys came in. Tyson ducked out of tha way just in time. "aaaaaaaa" Ray screamed and crashed into the computer. Amused at Ray's extravagent attempt to catch Tyson the boys started laughing.

"Hahouuu" That was too... much..ray" Max said through fits of laughter.

" So mister_ alimighty,_ chiking man what do you have to say for yourself"

"oohho" Ray winced in pain

" you're not as much of a chiking man as you thought you were, huh Ray" Max said.

"don't worry Ray i'll always think of you as_ the_ chiking man." joked Tyson.

Kai gave Max a glanced, and they knew what each other was thinking. "Now MAX!"yelled Kai. They quickly ran towards either side of Tyson and grabbed him.

"hhah! no way. That was dirty"

"hmm all's fair" said Max teasingly as he smiled at Kai.

"hmph, good job Max" Kai looked at Tyson and smirked. "Kaiiii, this was_ all_ your idea" Tyson said annoyed.

"hey Kon, you up yet" "Yeah Kai. Good job catching Tyson guys"

"yeah well we thought to give chiken man a break you know. He can't _catch them all you know._"

"aaaaugh" groned Ray

"hehehe nice work Max Kai you too _chinkin_ man" You guys are never gonna let me forget that are you" Ray said.

"NO" they all said in union and they all started laughing to that.

At that moment grandpa came in "so tyson now that your homies caught you, tell us where you were"

Tyson looked around to everybody and hung his head down, he let out a sigh. He knew he couldn't just tell them what happened. Hilary would kill him.

"I know you guys were worried and i'm sorry i should have given you a head's up." Tyson lifted his head up. "The truth is i was with Hilary she has somethings going on and i wanted to make sure she was okay."

eyebrows rose all around at that last reamark.

"i can't tell you what happened or what's going on with Hilary. so please don't ask me.

more concerned stares in a soft tone he said

"don't worry, Hilary's going to be alright. she just hasn't seen things clearly yet."

* * *

Back in her room Hilary laid on her bed emotionless as she watched the full moon from her window.

_What am i going to do? we can't go on like this any longer. Haru is not even acting__ like himself anymore. I wish dad never died...(drifting off to sleep)_

* * *

**next chapter**_** the dream. again soeery for reviewing so late.**_


	7. Chapter 7

welcome to the next chapter _finally!_

me:"laziness is a virtue... but only in the summer,and never to everybody else"

**apologies** for the people who've been waiting and thank you for the reviews of my last chapter! and to new readers. _**cheers!** _

* * *

_Hilary's dream_

_waking up Hilary heard arguing coming from the next room._

_"Sephan get off me" yelled Haru._

_"make me, hahaha" he laughed as he sat on haru._

_"hehahhahahe, you are going to get it." thump, thump, slam "aaaaahhh!" rumbles could be heard from the next room._

_"stupid boys making noise so early in the morning" Hilary grumbled._

_"boys you better stop that right now. the whole house is shaking and the neighbors will think we're animals!" Mrs. Tatibana yelled from downstairs._

_"MOOOOOOOOOO, WOUF WOUF, SNORT SNORT, QUACK, MEOW!!""HAHAHEHEHAH!!"_

_"what the heck was that?" Sayuki made her way to the boys room.__"you guys what did you did to this room?"_

_"get her" aaaaaaaaa!_

_"kids,kids lower your voices. i just saw a neighbor pass by looking in." Mrs Tatibana hollered from downstairs. _

_"Oh and get down here breakfast is ready." _

_Sephan poked his head into Hilary's room."hey, Hilary you up yet... omygawh. What' that in on your face" (Sephan put on a dramatic disgusted face hi s arms flailing the whole while). "It's huge!"_ _hearing the commotion from their sisters room Sayuki and Haru entered._

_"huh, oh my!" Hilary exclaimed and put her hands in her face. _

_"oh, my mistake. it **was** just your face!" _

_Sephan, sayuki and haru doubled over laughing. "hahahahhehehhuhuh" _

_hilary turned red in the face. "that's not funny. uuuu, uggh."_

_she chased them down the stairs,their faces giddy as the plopped down on the dinning room table._

_"OK, breakfast is ready" Exclaimed Mrs. tatibana._

_Bang! "alright, I'm starving!" banged open the front door. _

_"dad!" they all cried in union_

_"where in the world did you came from" Mrs. Tatibana said slightly bewildered_

_"hmhhmhhmm (smelling), hahaha." he boomed_

_"so kids how's it been" _

_"give me me back my bacon! haru" yelled sayuki, _

_" Hilary!" Hilary made a swipe for her food as her sister had her back turned to haru. Sephan turned away from his younger siblings to face his dad._

_"pretty good ..."_

_"hemmph, is that why your mother got a call from school telling me you got kicked out of class for disturbing, and talking back to the TEACHER!"_

_"oh come on dad. i was only joking he took it to the wrong way and started up withe me he..."_

_"and what gives you the right to disrupt the class during the lesson!""hmm, last time i checked kids were suppose to pay attention in school. What happened,(pause) you were doing so well. Getting back on track with your schoolwork and passing your test. i don't understand" everybody got very quiet._

_"dad... I'm sorry...i don't know. Honestly i don't i was getting restless just sitting in class ...i couldn't take it..."_

_"fine son, i understand but don't let it happen again or i won't go easy on you. Why don't you ask for a couple of days off work"_

_"okay" grinning.  
"pass the pancakes. Who drank my orange juice? hmm this is delicious. clank so dad when do we start practice?..."_

_Hilary looked at her family and couldn't help but smile. it felt good. "They're all here"_

_"ring, ring, ring" "I'll get it" Mr. Tatibana said and got up from the table._

_"oh no..... dad don't" "it's happening again, it's happening! it' just like before" "DAD! DON'T PICK UP THE PHONE!" Hilary's voice was droned out by silence. they couldn't hear her_

_"hello, Tatibana residence...(Hilary watched as her father's face tensed up) what, how?... I'm leaving right now " "e.e.e.e.e"(he hung up)_

_"it's all the same"_

_"i have to go, it's an emergency"_

_"what is it" her mom asked while her husband took his stuff._

_"i don't have time. Got to go."_

_"dad nooooo!"(slam) Hilary fell on her knees._

_"what is it Hilary!?"_

_"i could have stopped him! i could have saved him. and now it's happening all over again."_

_"Hilary i don't understand what's going ooooooooooon?..."_

_Her mother's voice turned deep and the images of them started to swirl around her. The walls, the cat, the floor, all started to swirl about her until it was one big blur of colors spinning fast. shocked she got back on her feet just in time to see images fly by her._

_"what's happening?." "dad!" breaks into tears_

_pitch black. Hilary stands miserably alone. Shaking and cold._

_in her mind "what the heck is going, on?"_

_A figure appears from behind Hilary, she quickly turns._

_*sobbing* "h..hello is somebody there? _

_"why are you crying little girl?" comes a sweet but truly hard voice._

_a panicky "huh" escapes her. A figure appears covered by shadows. "who are you?"_

_"that's not important right now........so what's up? why you crying? something horrible must have happen for you to be so shaken up"_

_bursting into tears. "i..i it happened again.....may dad left. And images started to appear ..s...swirling around me from the day he died a.a..aand my mom and brothers and sister molded into it u.u.u..uuuuuntil there where just colors swirling a..around, and then black."._

_"i couldn't do anything I'm useless!" another rush of tears come down her eyes. _

_The guy wears an amused look on his face that hilary just barely noticed because his face was covered in shadow._

_"why are you looking at me like that." a creeped out Hilary says._

_"Nothing......(he comes a little closer and his features become more distinguishable)....it's just soo rare, when someone is able to just accept the truth." "you're right, you can't do anything you don't have any special fighting abilities or genius, you're just a useless girl!." Hilary's head is bowed in shame. "You're not special you're just an ordinary girl if not less than that, and no one will care that you even tried. You will just make a bigger mess of things like you have always done in the past. They would actually prefer, that you don't even bother. You can't do anything!"_

_Hilary is crying, slouched down on the floor being reduced to nothing._

_*chuckles*_

_"what's so funny!" Hilary rages with tears. "Tell me what's so funny!"_

_"nothing... you just haven't changed a bit Hilary dear"_

_springs to her feat "who are you how do you know me!" exclaims hilary_

_"my, you still haven't figured it out yet. AND i thought i meant something to you" steps closer.  
"stop messing with me!."_

_"hahahaha"_

_steps fully in front of Hilary, "gasp"._

_he has blue midnight hair and dark black slit eyes. He carries a gun in his pocket. Teary eyes open wide "you killed my father!"_

_"i see you've finally remembered! But what can you do? You already, let your father die." Hilary's blood stops cold Feels like i had the wind knocked out of me._

_"hahhahhaha" starts laughing like a maniac._

_"but don't cry little girl, you will soon join your father" he raises the pistol. Hilary in it's direction. he pulls the trigger. A breath. scream._

_Hilary wakes up in a pool of her cold sweat, utters "Roahld"_


End file.
